TRMDUSPOC
by jadegreensheep
Summary: The Ronald McDonald Unroyal Society for the Protection of Oblivious Children r/r please


Disclaimer:I do not own Ronald Mc Donald.That is all.  
  
Note: The first four chapters are diaries of the members from their POV just before TRMDUSPOC meet and in the 5th you find out how they meet and they discover Ronald Mc Donald`s evil plans!Dun dun dunnn! (all of the stupid places are fictional..I think 0_o)  
  
2nd May  
  
1:03 pm There is nothing in the fridge and I am literally starving(well not literally exactly). I decided to go down to the chippy round the corner for lunch and opened the door to step out when I noticed it was raining. Lots. Surely I would drown if I went out in that? Or at least my mascara would run off. Well, that won`t stop me. I shall simply wait until it stops. Shouldn`t take long.Hopefully.  
  
1:06 pm Grabbed my umbrella and ran through the torrential downpour. Stupid rain. Why doesn`t it stop sooner? I knocked two kids over with my umbrella on the way to the chippy. They both said,"Oh my Ronald Mc Donald!"as they fell to the wet pavement. "Sorry!" I called as I folded up my umbrella and went into the chippy ("Crap Tasting Fish and Chips"- Motto-"We don`t need a good name so how can we be not good?")and joined the line of people. Charlotte Winston was there. She`s my (sort of) mate so I said hi to her. "Hey Nina." Charlotte wiped her nose on her sleeve.Ick!I just gave her a weird look, but she ignored me. "I saw you knock over them kids outside you know. You`re so clumsy! They could have been hurt." I shrugged."Eh, it was an accident." Charlotte said,"Well ,yeah okay, I suppose,but you should be more careful. For Ronald Mc Donald`s sake! You just bloody stampeded into them." She saw me glaring at her so she changed the subject. "Are you still thinking of moving house then?" "Yeah,"I told her."I`m probably going to have a look round a couple of places soon.Trallishokah is just too quiet. Not enough shops for me." Charlotte smiled weakly. "This chippy`s good though." "Yeah."  
  
1:19 pm Got my chips and raced out of the shop, then realised I had forgot my umbrella.  
  
1:24 pm Yum yum, squishy watery chips.  
  
3rd May  
  
10:23 am Just woke up and having my experimental breakfast. I spat it out as soon as I tried it. Mouldy bread and month old pickles from behind the couch do not go together. That is it, then. I suppose I`m going to have to get off my ass and ride my bike ten trillion miles down the road to the nearest super market(thankfully it has stopped raining). I sold my car three weeks ago because I was running out of money. Can`t blame myself really though. I was only small then, mindless and oblivious. Ahh memories..  
  
10:35 am Noticed some girls across the road pointing at me and laughing as I was getting my bike out of the garage. I ask you! What is it? I hate it that everyone thinks I`m so weird. Yes okay I am a partial cat(I have cat ears..no idea why really)and I have got bright red hair which makes me stand out but I am entirely normal! It`s not fair I am excluded. I started to protest to the kids but they just ran away laughing. Wish they got excluded so they knew how crap it is.  
  
11:17 am Finally arrived at the super market (Savey Place- motto:"Save money* And additional money!**"...can`t read the rest) locked up my bike and went in. Oh shoot, I forgot to write a shopping list. Oh well. I`ll just start with the essential basics.  
  
11:22 am Let`s see...chocolate....sugar....cola.....sugar....candy.....sugar.....crisps.... .sugar and....more cola.  
  
1:23 pm Got back home, put my bike in the garage and had a glorious lunch of crisp chocolate bar sandwiches with sugar and cola. Very enjoyable. I thought of going down to the estate agents soon to have a look at the houses and stuff, but I found myself spending the rest of the day watching TV and eating.  
  
4th May  
  
9:39 am Woke up early and had nothing to do, so I put my coat on and went down to the estate agents. The sky was misty and the pavement was dotted with small puddles left over from the rain. When I reached the estate agents the estate agent inside ,Mr Glonaub, said(it`s a very local neighbourhood),"Oh my Ronald McDonald! Nina! I haven`t seen you in ages! Are you thinking of moving house?" I said "yeah," and looked at the house pictures and stuff in silence.  
  
10:23 am Back home, eating my chocolatey breakfast and feeling very happy. I`ve found a really nice house within my price range in....this place I`ve never heard of.Beldonkerri. Apparently it`s near here though and it seems nice, I`m going to have a look at it tomorrow and book a taxi. If I am going to have to tell the taxi driver where to go, I will have to find Beldonkerri on a map. Hmm...  
  
1:13 pm Still can`t find a map. It`s making me mad! Oh here we are. There`s one under my bed.  
  
1:24 pm What imbecile designed this thing?How do you get it to work? It`s impossible! Stupid mappy thing. I brandished a finger at it and said out loud,"Work damn you work!" It doesn`t listen though. Maybe it doesn`t have any ears? I can`t see any.  
  
1:27 pm It worries me that I am 27 and still can not work maps. I think you are supposed to learn that at school. Ah well....I got more important things to worry about.  
  
1:29 pm I`ve got it! I can show the taxi driver the map and tell him the address of the house in Beldonkerri and HE can work it! Truly I am smart.  
  
THE END(of the first chapter) 


End file.
